In this continuing study of the parameters of intraocular pressure, young and old normal volunteers and patients with glaucoma and ocular hypertension participate. There is an interest in determining the actual values of the parameters in eyes not affected by medications, and in determining the effects or antiglaucoma medications alone and in combination upon the parameters in normal and in diseased eyes.